Warp in the West
The Warp in the West was an event that transformed the political landscape of the Iliac Bay region of High Rock and Hammerfell. Sometimes called the Miracle of Peace,The Warp in the West this event occurred at the end of . It is a kind of event known as a Dragon Break, during which the laws of causality are suspended and time is flexible. Context Prior to the Warp, the Iliac Bay region and the province of High Rock more generally was filled with many petty kingdoms, so much so that the phrase "find a new hill, become a king" was proverbial in the province. The largest cities of note were Daggerfall and Wayrest.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Adjacent to High Rock was Hammerfell, and the city of Sentinel, with a long-standing claim on the island of Betony which Daggerfall disputed.Newgate's War of Betony In addition to this, the Orcish city of Orsinium had recently been founded by Gortwog, much to the resentment of its neighbors. Results As a result of the Warp, the forty-four independent kingdoms of High Rock were rearranged into four distinct kingdoms of Daggerfall, Hammerfell, Sentinel and Wayrest, each of which had greatly expanded holdings. Great battles apparently being fought on the borders of each, with some regions believing one day less had passed than was in fact the case. In addition to the human kingdoms being granted additional land, Orsinium was established with lands of its own.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium However, it was not granted full autonomy by the Empire, and was considered part of High Rock, despite holding territories in both High Rock and Hammerfell. Cause The Warp was caused by the activation of the Numidium by the Agent, causing a Dragon Break which allowed each contesting faction to use the Totem of Tiber Septim to control the Numidium to achieve their aims.Events of However, the inhabitants of Tamriel are largely unaware of this and the cause of the Warp in the West is officially a miracle and a mystery. The author of the official report into the Warp is aware that the Miracle of Peace was not of divine origin, although Imperial proclamation claims that it was so. They speculate that the Totem was used, but have no idea how or why. Trivia *While not the first Dragon Break in the chronological history of Tamriel, the Warp in the West was the first instance of such an event occurring in the game series. The phenomenon was created to avoid the imposition of a single canonical ending on the series narrative. *The Warp in the West is often credited among some elements of the fan community with the creation of Talos. This is due to the Underking, one of the possible component parts of Talos, getting his soul back as a result of the Warp, and because there was no mention of Talos in the setting until after the Warp. es:Deformación del Oeste it:Curvatura Occidentale nl:Verdraaiing in het Westen Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: Third Era Events